To mark arrangements arranged on wafers, in an ink process, marker material is applied onto that arrangement which is defective and subsequently rejected. The marker material is used so that the arrangement can be automatically detected by an optical image acquisition device and automatically rejected.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved arrangement.